112115-Actual-Communication
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAM REPS. CAT: oh good most of my invites went through! :) hi guys CAT: Who arre you peoplle. CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: H-hello. CAT: dont you kno everyone p much lorrea? exccept for varani? CAT: Yes CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Hello. Miss. Aaisha.... I. See. Madame. Cenero. Has. Not. Yet. Come. In.... She. Is. Suppose. To. Be. Representing. Us.... CAT: Helllo Varrani. CAA: N-nice to meet you all, I g-g-guess. CAT: i sent an invite im sure shell pop in soon CAT: Time pllayerrs. CAT: heh CGG: So. Then.... I. Believe. I. Have. Read. Your. Name. From. The. List. To. Be. Miss. Mander. Then. AA? CAA: That is c-correct. CAA: And you're... S-Serios, right? CURRENT aphasicCommerce CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: «How ironikk.» CAC: «Time players are not on time.» CGG: Yes. I. Am. Serios. Calier. CGG: And. Considering. The. Fact. That. She. Is. A. Frog. At. The. Moment.... It. Could. Be. Excused.... CAT: yes CAA: "F-frog"? CAT: Ribbit CGG: Yes.... That.... CGG: A. Curse. Of. The. Planet. We. Are. On.... CAA: Oh dear. CAT: the quests apparently have fun things like that CGG: I. Always. Knew. I. Did. Not. Like. Fun. Things.... CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: just go with it, you can't let things surprise you here CAT: pfft CAT: Fun is sometimes used insincerrelly, Serrios. CAT: To referr to things that arre emphaticallly not fun allrready CAT: yes that is what i was doing CGG: Ah.... Of. Course.... CAT: so i guess the biggest thing to say is that this is only a pre meeting CAT: libby is gonna let us meet in person but i forgot she was busy during this time CAT: Dealling with the falllout of everrything kind of makes that reasonablle CGG: Indeed. CAT: mmm CAA: What d-d-did we need to discuss at this m-meeting? CGG: Quite. A. Number. Of. Issues. CAT: mhm CAA: M-most of us are here now, s-so perhaps we could get s-some of it out of the way? CAT: tho the biggest two would be the sprite issue and my dreamself CAT: ill save most of the dreamself talk for later but just a warning -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT sending file selfie.png -- CAT: if you see me lurking around it is probably not me do not engage CAT: They willl say that they arre CCC: we're dealing with an imposter then? CGG: Not. Quite. CAT: Welll CAT: Yes we arre CAT: Functionallly. CAT: the horrorterrors have my dreamself CAT: Potentiallly backed by things much morre DEVIOUS than Aaisha is herrsellf CAT: for all intents and purposes she's acting on her own now they cut my conenction to her CAT: yea CGG: I. Do. Not. Look. Foward. To. That. Encounter.... CAT: If it comes to a fight DO NOT KILLL HERR CGG: That. Would. Go. Without. Question.... CAA: And why sh-shouldn't we? CAT: They coulld have rellocated the actuall Aaisha. CAT: This is the game that they arre pllaying. CAT: It is fundamentallly llies CAT: Trricks and deceit CAT: To worrk us against one anotherr CAT: That is what enterrtains them CGG: There. May. Be. More. To. This. Situation. Than. What. Meets. The. Eye. Though.... CAT: That is lliterrallly what I am impllying CAA: In that c-c-case, we need to outsmart them. CGG: No. I. Mean. Beyond. Just. The. Horror. Terrors. Form. Of. Entertainment. CAA: We should d-devise a way to determine the r-r-real Aaisha from the fake. CAT: whoa pause CAT: horrorterrors are as bad at spying as the twinks CAT: Which is to say, good. CAT: yes CAT: so let's save that discussion for in person CAA: Ah, g-good point. CAT: And even then that may welll be comprromised CAT: So we can't RELLY entirrelly on it CAT: It woulld be a prrecaution CAT: no but i trust libby CAT: As do I. CAT: but yes spying is a thing please everyone remember to watch what you say CAC: «Aaisha.» CAT: mm? CAC: «How are we to know that you aren't the one that is being kkkkontrolled by the horrorterrors at this moment?» CAT: Welll if she is, then thank you forr hellping us worrk against you CAT: no problem CAT: but theres really not... i mean i havent left heliux's hive you can check with eribus though i dont know where he went CAT: and honestly CAT: at some point i may be controlled by them im still linked to my dreamself CAT: im just not conscious as her anymore CAT: and that could change CAT: So Aaisha willl not be issuing orrderrs and unlless something drrastic shoulld occurr no one shoulld be expected to folllow them CAT: Forr the sake of safety. CGG: .... CAT: Untill we have this resollved. CAA: That sounds r-r-reasonable to me. CCC: fair enough CAT: you hurt my fuchsia heart lorrea :( CAC: «Agreeable.» CGG: ....This. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Very. Annoying. Trial.... CAT: It woulld hurrt you morre to be taken advantage of to hurrt the team CAT: ... yea point CAT: i mean CAT: thats already happening CAA: Aaisha, your input w-will still be considered, but p-p-perhaps a group c-consensus would be better than d-direct orders from you. CAT: so point CAT: ... yes CAT: Everryone shoulld be warry of dirrect orrderrs frrom anyone. CAC: «That seems kkounterprodukkktive.» CAT: We alll need to rationallize things ourrsellves as best we can. CAC: «Orders are perhaps not to be made at all?» CAC: «Suggestions seem like a better idea.» CAT: Welll, yes CAT: theres a reason we all are supposed to have team reps CAA: Indeed. CAT: Absollutelly. CGG: Speaking. Of. Which. Should. We. Not. Perhaps. Confirm. Who. Is. With. Each. Team? CAC: «...» CCC: yeah, we should probably get that set in stone for now CAT: Yes. CAC: «Varani, do you know where the others are?» CAT: Kylle and I arre accompanied by Arrty and Adam. CAA: I do n-not. I haven't s-seen either of them since we g-g-got here. CAT: my team is myself, eribus and heliux CAT: ramira is off doing her own thing and if you guys are talking about mike he's stuck on his planet for some reason CAA: Is he? That's s-strange. CGG: My. Own. Team. Though. I. Am. Not. Suppose. To. Be. The. Representative. Is. Myself. Madame. Cenero. Miss. Suproc. Mr. Milo. And. Mr. Aesona. CAC: «Troublesome. Then at this moment our team kkonsists solely of you and me, Varani.» CAC: «Would you likke to be our representative or would you likke me to takkke that position?» CAA: If you a c-comfortable with it, I would p-p-prefer to follow someone else's lead. CAC: «I see, then I'll be the rep for now.» CAC: «We'll talkk about this again once we find the others.» CAA: Y-yes. CGG: There. Is. Still. A. Disturbing. Number. Of. People. Unaccounted. For.... CAT: One moment. CAT: Okay. CAT: At the moment therre arre SIX pllayerrs not on teams CAT: Which is CAT: A prrobllem CAT: ramira, and mike i know CAT: whore the other four? CAT: Neizan, Ramirra, Anterra, LLarra, Mike, and LLucy, based on the llist and what we've said herre CGG: Mr. Simons. Is. Still. Alive. As. Far. As. I. Know.... CAC: «Lucy? I was under the assumption she was on our team?» CAT: antera is dead CAT: neizan is probably dead CAA: Neizan is also d-dead. CAT: idk about lara CAT: there we go confirmed CGG: Her. Screen. Has. Been. Black. Since. Entry.... CGG: I. Was. Her. Server. Player... CAT: so probably dead CAT: so it's just mike and ramira then CAT: and fuck ramira bth CAT: She had potentiall to actuallly DO something CAT: But of courrse she had to killl that, too CAT: I'm not surrprrised she decided to act llike a wrriggllerr about it CAT: yes CAT: i dont have the patience or time to deal with it anymore so CGG: They. Never. Seemed. Quite. Stable. To. Me. Anyhow.... CAT: and if she gets out of hand well... vigil did kindly offer to take care of the rogue player CAT: I coulld handlle herr, mysellf CAT: If it came to that. CAT: i kno CAT: but can you TELEPORT? CAT: You don't know that I can't CAT: im p sure if u could you wouldve been on heliux's land hours ago CAT: Prrobablly. CGG: That. Still. Leaves. Us. With. The. Problem. That. One. Fourth. Of. Our. Players. Are. Essentially. Dead. Or. Missing. In. Action. If. We. Do. Not. Include. Mr. Simons. As. He. Is. Still. Known. To. Be. Alive. CAT: :) so CAT: i dont think theres much we can do on that front serios CGG: But. Are. Those. Planets. Necessary. For. The. Game? CAT: No CAT: im sure well visit them at some point but CAT: And if the PLLAYERRS arre, maybe eventuallly I can do something LLIFEY and get them back CAT: Regarrdlless CAT: Imporrtant note CAT: Time and space pllayerrs need to be guarrded. CAT: Verry carrefullly. CAT: They arre VITALL. CAT: At lleast in this stage. CAT: ...speaking jack's crush on lil CGG: Quite. Stomach. Turning. To. Be. Certain. To. See. That.... CAT: heard he gave her flowers i would be mad if i wasnt laughing CAA: "Lil"? W-would that be the human L-Lila? CAT: yees CGG: Yes. Madame. Cenero. CAT: Arre you jeallous, Aaisha CAT: A llittlle ♥ forr the inferriorr jadebllood~ CAT: oh what no not at all just have the twink who killed me wanting up my skirt no questions asked CAT: try a bit more pitch black maybe? CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Please. Do. Not. Develop. Relations. With. The. People. We. Need. To. Kill.... CAT: fuchsia were apparently prostitutes CAT: I'm harrdlly being serrious. CAT: its funny but upsetting CAA: I'm s-s-sorry? CGG: It. Is. Something. With. Twink. Society. Miss. Mander. CAA: I see. CAT: what i cant go on a murderous rampage while pitch? ... no this isnt even pitch i just want to hurt him CAT: LLikewise! CAC: «This kkonversation has takken a strange turn.» CAT: The phrrase is pllatonic hate CAT: This is harrdlly strrange at alll CAT: i think liskar and varani are probably out of the twink loop a bit... CAA: I d-didn't know Neizan, but if it was this Jack p-p-person who killed him then I want to hurt him t-too. CAT: it was probably jack so good CAT: Welll the most imporrtant parrt of twink cullturre is that jadeblloods arre theirr royalls. CAT: The thing that they got most right. CAT: Obviouslly. CAT: pfft please CGG: .... CAA: F-fascinating. CAT: I'm not speaking as a jadebllood I'm speaking purrelly scientificallly. CAT: I have no cause forr bias. CAT: uh-huh CGG: I. Would. Have. Thought. There. Would. Be. A. Bias.... CAT: i guess second biggest thing since hack i mean jack CAT: sprites are being targeted CGG: We. Know. Mr. Aesona'S. Has. Been. Taken.... Has. Any. Others. Been. Lost? CAT: adam's CAT: Adam's is stilll an issue, yeah. CAT: But we're not on his pllanet. CAT: we need to start warning the sprites CAT: As much good as that willl do CAC: «What are teals to the Twinkkks?» CGG: I. Have. Not. Looked. Up. That. Information. Yet. CAC: «Ah, right, sprites.» CAC: «I still have no idea what to do with mine.» CAT: they give you information on your aspect and class CAT: here to guide you in the game and stuff CAC: «Are they supposed to talkk to you?» CAT: Orr to be testament to yourr faillurres CGG: Yes. Once. They. Are. Prototyped. Twice. Miss. Liskar. CAT: yes they are and lorrea im p sure we can fix that CAA: If that th-thing is my g-g-guide, then I'm solidly s-screwed. CAT: i mean there is also libby reawakening dead body functions CAT: That is a converrsation forr llaterr CAA: . CAT: They're not THAT imporrtant CAC: «What did you prototype, Varani?» CAA: My lusus, and, well. CAT: i mean idk lorrea but okay CAA: It was meat. From... s-s-someone. CAT: ...?? CGG: Was. It. From. A. Blue. Eyed. Beast? CAA: I thought it w-w-was a dead animal! CAA: It was s-scorched beyond recognition. CAT: You coulld prrobablly telll by taste CAA: I hadn't eaten it y-yet. CAA: It was in s-storage, to feed my l-lusus. CGG: Oh. You. Mean. The. Meat. Was. One. That. Use. To. Be. A. Person.... CAA: Y-yes, unfortunately. CAA: He is extremely unc-c-cooperative, and... rude. CAA: T-to put it mildly. CGG: Well. If. They. Are. Not. Hacked. They. Are. Meant. To. Serve. You.... CGG: Otherwise.... CAA: I'll t-try talking to him. I still n-n-need to warn him about the d-danger he's in anyway. CAT: That's a good idea CAC: «I wish I would be able to talkk to mine at all, honestly.» CAC: «Though I mean I would not blame it if it was opposed to helping me on a personal level.» CAT: .... Wink? CAC: «Since I was their kkkause of death, and all.» CCC: i'd try talking to mine, but CCC: how the hell do you warn a fish CAT: Interrprretive gllubbing. CAT: That's how I tallk to Aaisha, at lleast. CAT: That is a joke CCC: ... CAT: lorrea pls you barely glub at all CAT: Gllub gllub gllub, gllub gllub. Gllub??? CAA: It's w-worth a shot, Liskar. Even if it d-doesn't talk back you can still try to w-warn it. CAT: that is hardly worthy of being called glubbing CAT: Wow CAT: I'm hurrt. CAC: «The double-l's ruin it.» CAT: liskar isnt wrong but its kinda cute CAC: «I know how hindering a... Kkkwirkk kkan be.» CAC: «...» CAT: MY quirrk doesn't hinderr me CAT: Those gllubs arre the BEST kind of gllubs. CAC: «Glub.» CAT: heh CCC: why are we glubbing at aaisha again CAC: «Fish language prakktice.» CAT: Yes. CGG: I. Do. Not. Glub.... CAT: Welll that expllains a llot. CAA: Are y-you saying you're a f-f-fish, Serios? CCC: alright, yeah, i got that CAC: «He is a seadweller. Some would say that also kkwalifies him as a fish.» CAC: «Although that's fairly rude.» CGG: Indeed. CAA: I was m-making a joke. CAA: Or attempting t-to. CAT: Joke noted CCC: seadweller CAT: Yes. CCC: ... CAT: Aaisha and Serrios have gillls and brreathe and allso generrallly llive underrwaterr. CGG: I. Do. Not. Joke. Miss. Mander. But. I. Will. Not. Hold. It. Against. You. CAT: yes we do CCC: alright, that explains it then CCC: most of this troll stuff is going over my head CAT: I woulld be happy to expllain as much as I can. CCC: thanks CAA: Human royalt-t-ty doesn't consist of an aquatic s-subspecies? CCC: maybe another time though, that's not why we're here CCC: and nah CAA: Curiouser and c-curiouser. CAT: I'm reasonablly cerrtain the prrimarry quallification forr human royallty is being femalle. CGG: Odd. Mr. Simons. Said. He. Was. The. Leader. Of. The. Humans.... Though. He. Has. Lied. Before.... CCC: ...no CCC: mike did what now CGG: He. Made. A. Claim. That. He. Was. The. Leader. Of. The. Humans.... CAT: no CAT: mike is not the leader of humans CAT: i will push him off that throne if CAT: he tries to take it CAT: fucking starting rumors CCC: i mean, there was something going around that he was the leader of the humans in-game CCC: that might have been it CAT: the leader wasnt the rumor thing CGG: I. Suppose. That. Could. Have. Been. It. Though. He. Did. Not. Explain. It.... CAT: I put him in charrge of getting them orrganized beforre they had enterred the game, but that was allso with Kylle. CCC: ...i'll, uh, talk to him later i guess CAC: «He was supposed to be on our team, but I've lost trakkk of him.» CAT: still bitching about ikea CGG: Does. He. Ever. Stop. Screaming. About. That? CAA: N-not surprising, given the l-last time we saw him. CCC: he's always hated ikea CCC: always CCC: i can't blame him for being pissed that he's stuck in a planet-sized one CAA: V-very true. CAT: Did I miss something imporrtant herre CAT: I haven't spoken to him CGG: I. Still. Do. Not. Know. Why. Furniture. Would. Cause. Him. To. Rage.... CAT: Welll not forr a llong whille CAT: miss what? CAT: Regarrding Mike and furrniturre, apparrentlly CAC: «His planet seems to be a very large IKEA store.» CAC: «Oh my, I managed to write that without adding unecessary letters.» CAT: Fascinating CAC: «It is the small vikktories that kkount.» CAT: So we're alll going to rellay the things that actuallly matterr to ourr teams and then not do stupid things immediatelly folllowing this, RIGHT? CAA: C-correct. CCC: yeah CAT: Okay. CAC: «Kkwestion.» CAC: «What is it we are supposed to warn our sprites about?» CGG: That. Jack. Is. Hacking. Them. CAT: yes CAT: So as a recap, warrning sprrites, and watching forr the corrrupted drream Aaisha who way not actuallly be Aaisha but coulld POSSIBLLY be Aaisha. CAC: «Thankks.» CCC: just to confirm it CAT: And allso keeping time orr space pllayerrs frrom dying. CAT: LLike, especiallly. CAC: «Which ones are those?» CCC: we're still, uh, meeting in person afer this? CGG: Mr. Aesona. Mr. Milo. Madame. Cenero. Are. Three. Of. The. Players. In. Question. CAT: Yes. CAT: And Helliux. CAT: yes we are kyle CAT: with libby CAT: When therre is time forr it. CCC: alright, thanks CAA: W-will that meeting be restricted to t-team reps only? CGG: No. As. I. Was. Asked. To. Be. There. As. Well. CAT: youre there for libby tho CAT: the idea was mostly just the team reps but since you were here varani its up to you and liskar? CAT: You have to fight to the death forr that right. CAT: You do not actuallly have to do that CAT: That woulld be ridicullous CAA: I w-would like to meet this L-L-Libby, but I do not mind waiting a l-little longer. CGG: There. Is. Enough. Fights. Between. Team. Members. CCC: our team's having two people there, if that helps at all CAA: L-Liskar, would you mind if I c-came along? CAC: «Not at all.» CAA: Then I w-will. CAT: :) CAC: «Oh, right. Something of a non seqkkwitur. Does anyone know what a Rogue of Heart does? Roughly.» CAT: i dont sorry CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. Of. Either. The. Class. Or. The. Aspect. CAT: No idea! CGG: I. Only. Barely. Have. Recieved. More. Information. On. The. Rage. Aspect. Myself.... CAC: «I see. Thankk you anyway.» CAT: And I'm just running on guesses, but Thief of LLife seems prretty cllearr-cut. CAA: My own t-title is a mystery to me at this p-point. CAA: But I expect we'll all l-learn more about them as we p-p-progress. CGG: You. Did. Not. Recieve. A. Notice. When. You. Entered? CAT: yes! your sprites should know too CCC: witch of breath CAA: Oh, I kn-now what my title IS, just not what any of it m-MEANS. CCC: you had the same aspect as mike CCC: oh, uh, right CGG: It. Sounds. Similiar. To. Mage.... So. I. Suppose. You. Can. Do. Magic. Things. With.... Breath? CAA: P-perhaps? CAT: Welll that sounds llogicall CAT: you and nyarla might not mind chatting CAT: even arty then CGG: Though. Be. Careful. With. Talking. With. Mr. Batson.... He. Is. Not. Rather. Wise.... I. Do. Not. Know. How. But. I. Convinced. Him. To. Punch. A. Window.... CAT made AT an OP. CAT: wow CAT: thats p incredible CAT: No comment CAA: Oh, um, w-wow. CAT: im drifting off to void land guys so ill trol you all when libby is ready? CAT: Don't nap forr too llong, Aaisha :( CGG: Of. Course.... And. I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Have. Madame. Cenero. Ready. By. Then.... CAC: «Akkceptable.» CAA: F-fine with me. CCC: sure, that's fine CAT: ill be okay ive got trolls i can remember :) CAC: «Kkkep yourself safe.» CAT: okay good! troll you all later then and i will CAA: Everyone, b-be careful out there. CGG: Do. Be. Well. Miss. Aaisha. CAT ceased responding to memo. CAT: Okay. CAT: Arre therre any otherr questions about any of this CAT: We're alll mostlly on the same page, right? CAA: I th-think so. CCC: pretty sure, yeah CAC: «Libby good, Twinkks bad, Jakkk hakking sprites; bad, nobody knows what their kkklasses and aspekkts are supposed to mean, meet-up in person as soon as Libby and everyone else is available to do so.» CAC: «Anything else?» CAT: And we alll need to cooperrate. CAT: As maybe the biggest thing CAA: Yes. CAT: No going off and trrying to handlle things allone. CAT: ESPECIALLLY if that invollves cerrtain majorr gamblles orr verry powerrfull THINGS. CCC: yeah, no getting any ideas and going through with them without talking them over with everyone first CAA: At least s-stay in one piece until we can have this n-next meeting and figure out our next s-s-steps. CAT: And allso no murrderring teammates CAT: I'm going to trry to holld to that one CAA: Yes, p-please save that as a last resort. CAC: «I have nothing to gain from kkilling anyone at the moment.» CAA: Nor I. CGG: It. Would. Not. Be. A. Worry. On. My. Part. If. I. Did. Not. Already. Have. Two. Fights. With. Mr. Aesona.... CGG: But. I. Will. Not. Have. Another. With. Him. CAA: If that's everyth-thing, then I'm off to t-track down my s-s-sprite. CAT: Good lluck. CAA: Hopefully he'll have something c-constructive to say this time. CAA ceased responding to memo. CAT: Serrios, I need you to keep an eye on Nyarrlla forr me. CAT: As a team we need him ALLIVE. CGG: I. Can. Try. But. Things. Are. Rather. Tense.... And. Still. Seems. Liable. To. Do. Something. On. His. Own. CGG: He. Keeps. Insisting. That. He. Will. Protect. Others. From. The. Twinks. And. Horror. Terrors.... CAT: Telll him that the best way forr him to do that is to COMMUNICATE. CGG: I. Have. Told. Him. That.... Yelled. It. Infact. CAT: You have to maintain yourr composurre CAT: We both do CAC: «Would you likke for me to try and talkk to him as well?» CAC: «He seems to be on relatively good terms with me.» CAT: Maybe, but avoid making it seems llike we sent you to hasslle him. CAC: «I wouldn't kkall it hassle.» CAC: «I am simply distributing information.» CAT: He woulld. CGG: He. Would. Likely. Resent. It. If. He. Thinks. I. Am. Involved. CAT: Just tallk to him. CAT: Maybe act a bit palle towarrds him. Trry to hellp him! CAT: That's the goall herre. CAT: Prrotect him frrom himsellf. CAT: Because his games risk a LLOT. CAT: He's why we have to deall with Aaisha's rogue drreamsellf at alll. CGG: There. Is. More. To. Discuss. On. That. But. As. Miss. Aaisha. Said. Not. Here. CAT: Yes. CAC: «Understood.» CAT: I think that conclludes everrything untill the meeting prroperr. CAC: «Very well, we'll kkontinue on our end as well.» CAC: «Message me if anything important kkomes up.» CAT: Willl do. CAC ceased responding to memo. CGG: Well. Then. Miss. Fenrix. Mr. Carter.... Unless. There. Is. Something. Else. I. Shall. Get. Going. CAT: That coverrs everrything CAT: Good lluck Serrios CGG: Good. Luck. To. You. Both. CCC: yeah, good luck CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: so, uh CCC: i'm not going anywhere but i'm not messaging you from across the house either CAT: That's fairr CAT: Just kind of calll if you need me and I'lll prrobablly hearr you. CCC: sure thing, same goes for you CCC: alright, later CCC ceased responding to memo. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Varani Category:Serios Category:Liskar Category:Kyle